A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved toy constructed to appear and sound like an electric razor.
B. Description of the Prior Art
A favorite category of toys for children are imitations of products used by adults. Such toys allow children to act out activities performed by their parents and other adults. These toys include kitchen equipment and powertools, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,343, as well as others. Another toy in this category of toys is an electric razor. The typical prior art toy electric shaver includes a switch that is connected to batteries that power a noise making device. Such prior art toy razors once energized make a sound that is continuous until being deenergized. Consequently, there is no change in sound while the toy is being held in the hand of the child or when pressed against a surface such as a face of a child to imitate shaving of a beard or the like. This feature detracts from the realistic appearance and sound of the toy.